ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
King Rathes
King Rathes is the Main boss and main goal of mostly every Gonougenai game. He is a Rathian. His main goal in life is to take all of Gougai (The main part of the planet Gonougenai lives on and every game takes place on). He is Gonougenai and later Roys greatest enemy and goal in most games of the main series. About King Rathes originates from a long history of Rathians. His family ancestors have mostly been evil and took over many parts of the planet Gonougenai likes on. Now it comes down to King Rathes, who is to finnaly take Gougai (Part where Gonougenai and Roy lives and is the place all the games take place), the most rich, populated, and deadly most adveturous part of the whole planet. If he was to take it, he would technically be able to control the planet and rule. But, it was Gonougenai who first stood up and stopped him from his plans, as done and explained in Gonougenai. Though he never died in the game, and escaped later to Fire Mountain where he continued his plans and vowed revenge on Gonougenai. After Gonougenai met Roy sometime after their first encounter, and adventured to Fire Mountain with the help or Roy, they made it to the mountain, and was greeted with a deadly number of Rathians, and many many more enemys, with the help of the dripping lava and more spikes. King Rathes made his home and temporary lookout in a large circular dome in the middle of the mountain, where Gonougenai and Roy soon got to, and finnaly the 2 and Rathes had their final showdown in a super battle, where they (Gonougenai) once again defeated King Rathes, seemingly. The 2 got out of the Mountain through a secret tunnel going under it and got out. They soon got news that King Rathes is still alive (Very damaged) and escaped out the mountain and is now hiding in Spike Caverns, once again very far away where once again, Gonougenai and Roy left out for another adventure, this time through Water Woods, Gougai Desert, and Air Lake, and soon made it, once again to seemingly defeat him, only for him to escape to Ice Mountain, where he hid again, and its the same story, all until his last place to hide, was the final King Rathes' Castle, the very last stage, of the whole franchise, and the very final battle with the evil King, where he is killed and defeated, once, and for all.... Appearence He is a Rathian, but is always in his Second form (Explained on Rathian). He rules over all the other Rathians, who are to weak to hold their same second forms for long, while King Rathes is just like any other Rathian, he has learned and trained to hold and commonly live in his second form, and is counted in games as his 1st Base form (Unknown though if he is any different). He has a very hard back, which is got very large and sharp spikes. He has gray large spiky nails, on his large feet. He is just like any other second form Rathian. Category:Enemys Category:Gonougenai Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Video Games